Presently, a parking lot charges generally by manual timing or a radio frequency card.
In a case of charging by the manual timing and when a vehicle is to enter a parking lot, the vehicle needs to stop at an entrance of the parking lot, a staff records information of the vehicle such as a license plate number and an admission time instant on a parking card, and a driver receives the parking card. When the vehicle is to depart from the parking lot, the driver returns the parking card to the staff, the staff records a departure time instant on the parking card and charges a parking fee according to a charge standard, and the driver drives out of the parking lot after paying the parking fee.
In a case of charging by the radio frequency card and when a vehicle is to enter a parking lot, a driver receives a parking card at an entrance of the parking lot; and when the driver is to drive out of the parking lot, the driver stops the vehicle to pay a charging fee by swiping the radio frequency card and then drives out of the parking lot.
No matter whether charging by the manual timing approach or the radio frequency card, the driver needs to stop to receive the parking card, and needs to return the parking card and pay the charging fee manually when driving out of the parking lot, thereby consuming time. Particularly, in a case that the vehicle enters or departs from the parking lot at peak periods, it will result in congestion in the parking lot.